


Собачья свадьба

by fandom_Xenophilia, Vinculum



Series: WTF 2015 Спецквест [7]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinculum/pseuds/Vinculum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>вулканский пон-фарр - вещь опасная и неуправляемая. Но и людей-оборотней превращение может настигнуть в самый неподходящий момент. Например, на собственной свадьбе в связи с пон-фарром первого офицера. Не то чтобы это было поводом прекращать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собачья свадьба

**Author's Note:**

> публичный секс с оборотнем в животной форме  
>  **Примечание:** за основу внешнего вида Джима-оборотня была взята [самоедская лайка](http://cs319429.vk.me/v319429387/5cbc/h6bryushcZI.jpg); животная форма Маккоя - гигантский сонный хорек.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Собачья свадьба"

Спок выглядел паршиво. Мелко дрожали его сильные пальцы, глубокая, напряженная борозда пролегла меж бровей, на висках блестели бисеринки влаги, а его каюта пропиталась неощутимым вулканцу, но улавливаемым человеком запахом горького, отравленного гормонами пота. Жалости он, впрочем, не вызывал. Джим мог помочь ему прямо сейчас. Раздеться, увлечь с собой на кровать, подарить самый классный и жаркий секс за последние пару месяцев. Так, что у того искры из глаз посыпятся, и никакой пон-фарр уже не будет проблемой.

Но Спок еще три дня назад высказал твердое «нет» – раз они могут полететь на Новый Вулкан и совершить ритуал бракосочетания там, то они это сделают. Джим считал это безумием: рисковать жизнью, делать огромный крюк просто для того, чтобы вступить в брак под действием лихорадки крови!

Не говоря уж про то, что и джимов цикл превращений подходил к концу – со дня на день он будет зверем в течение нескольких часов, и ничто не способно будет остановить трансформацию. Даже препараты – он и так слишком долго медикаментозно оттягивал время оборота из-за работы. Поэтому же время превращения было совершенно непредсказуемо. А если он обратится на Новом Вулкане? Как Спок это себе представляет вообще? Но тот и слушать ничего не хотел.

– Послушай, Спок, – увещевал Джим, вернувшись в их каюту после очередной смены. Сам первый офицер от службы был отстранен и большую часть времени медитировал. – Я не против этих ваших уз и прочего дерьма. Более того, я согласился вступить в брак после миссии. Но, может быть, не стоит вести нас под венец под влиянием этого… пон-фарра?

– Это не дерьмо. Не смей так высказываться о наших традициях.

Голос у Спока был сухим, надломленным и злым. Он напугал бы кого угодно, но не человека, близкого к трансформации – чувства в этот период обострялись, а сила значительно возрастала. Да и эмоции контролировать было сложнее – прямо микро пон-фарр, только без иссушающей жажды секса и фатального исхода.

В общем, Джим взорвался.

– Да класть я хотел на ваши традиции! Это безумие – лететь на десятом варпе только потому, что ты вбил себе в голову, что мы не можем потрахаться здесь! И публичный секс? Ты издеваешься? Ты хотя бы представляешь, каково это – торчать голым на глазах у толпы твоих родственничков? Попробуй уяснить своими кипящими мозгами, что я – не вулканец. И у меня тоже есть традиции и убеждения.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Спок не ответил злостью. Он сморгнул влажными, блестящими глазами и относительно нейтрально сказал:

– Но от них не зависит твоя жизнь. И… у меня уже нет толпы родственников.

Стало стыдно, но Джим все равно огрызнулся:

– Твоя жизнь зависит не от традиций, а от того, потрахаешься ли ты. А это я готов дать тебе прямо сейчас.

Ответом было молчание. Кирк, ругнувшись, вышел из каюты. Конечно, на следующий день он извинился, попробовал Спока обнять, но тот отшатнулся, боясь, что не сдержится и реализует половой акт. Не то чтобы Джим возражал. Но несмотря на то, что ко всему этому мероприятию он относился более чем скептично, отказывать Споку он не собирался – все-таки от этого завесила его жизнь.

К тому моменту, когда они добрались до Вулкана, Спок совсем увял – его крупно трясло, а передвигался он, опираясь на Джима. Хорошо хоть, что на планете все уже было готово к церемонии: на специальном огороженном возвышении во дворе Дома Советов в круг собрались выжившие родственники Спока, присутствовали Т’Пау и обязательная охрана – здоровенные вулканцы, призванные защитить сородичей, если охваченный плак-тау супруг проявит агрессию.

Джима, Спока и Маккоя (Джим смеялся, что Боунз теперь друг жениха, хотя тот спускался как медик) транспортировали недалеко от этого круга, так что пришлось по жаре ковылять к нужной точке. Т’Пау холодно приветствовала их.

– Здравствуйте, старейшина, – максимально вежливо ответил Джим, хотя это все равно прозвучало так, будто он огрызнулся. Сарэк непроницаемо уставился на него, потом перевел взгляд на Спока.

– Полагаю, на полную церемонию уже нет времени.

– Истинно, отец, – не без труда прошелестел спекшимися губами Спок и распрямился, выпустив поддерживающее тело Джима. Тот только глаза закатил – неужто Спок так ратовал за свою гордость в глазах сородичей?

– Хорошо. Начинаем.

Церемония в целом была скучна. Для людей Сарэк негромко переводил текст с вулканского на стандарт, Спок тяжело дышал и скрипел зубами, местная звезда пекла так, будто хотела сделать из всей планеты шашлык. Но уже через десять минут унылого действа у Джима появилась более важная проблема, чем предстоящий брак.

Тело начало зудеть. Зуд был нигде и одновременно всюду, будто бы где-то в центре груди завибрировало множество струн, щекочущих само нутро. И чем дальше, тем сильнее становился зуд – затруднилось дыхание, на теле выступила испарина.

Боже. Нет. Не сейчас.

Джим крепко стиснул зубы, стараясь сдержать внутри зверя, но понимал – долго он не продержится. Если бы он, как и все нормальные люди, оборачивался раз в 45-50 дней, то мог бы задерживать трансформацию даже на сутки. Но он уже месяца три не перекидывался – дипломатические миссии, заварушки… все не было времени. Даже в свободные дни он держал зверя внутри, хотя стоило бы дать себе волю, ведь Споку нравилось заниматься сексом, когда он в животной форме. Да и Джим был более чем «за» – обостренный нюх, ощущение своих размеров, возможность встать в сцепку и долгие, невыносимо приятные оргазмы. В животном теле даже посткоитальные ласки были особенными – пока они были в связке, Джим падал на спину, укладывал Спока на свое меховое брюхо и задумчиво вылизывал макушку и лицо. Тот всегда неодобрительно жмурился, но охотно валялся в теплом, густом пуху и иногда кончал так еще раз – елозя на толстом, распирающем узле.

Сейчас Джим резко затосковал по такому сексу – яростному и, самое главное, лишенному свидетелей. Ну почему он не перекинулся хотя бы раз за все это время?.. Почему не узнал про пон-фарр чуть раньше? Неделю, что они летели на Вулкан, его организм был в режиме «тишины», и обратиться он просто не мог. Зато сейчас…

Охваченный паникой, отлично понимающий, что его предел – максимум минут пять, Джим не сразу заметил, что все присутствующие уставились на него, Спок до хруста вцепился в его руку (и даже несмотря на лихорадку крови он выглядел напуганным), а Т’Пау что-то спрашивает.

– Что? – непослушным языком поинтересовался Джим.

– Мистер Кирк, – повторила она. – С вами все в порядке? На нашей планете легко получить солнеч…

– Нет. Не в порядке, – Джим нервно мотнул головой, дернул руку, но Спок не отпустил. – Да отцепись же ты! – воскликнул он, выдернул ладонь, отскочил разом на пару метров и стал яростно сдирать с себя одежду.

– Что?.. – поинтересовалась Т’Пау, а ее здоровые охранники шагнули вперед, к Джиму.

Маккой, все это время флегматично наблюдавший за происходящим, резко их окликнул:

– Стоять! Не у одних вас есть циклы, которые вы не можете контролировать.

На лице Сарэка сразу же отразилось понимание, а вот остальным вулканцам, которые имели меньше опыта общения с людьми, потребовалось время. Джим меж тем разделся до конца, упал на колени и тяжело задышал. Трансформация не была болезненным процессом, но после такого перерыва была неприятна. Его позвоночник выламывало, стремительно растущие кости то и дело надрывали мгновенно срастающуюся плоть, вместо собственных жестких волос из кожи пробивался белоснежный мягкий пух.

Спустя три минуты судорог он поднялся на четвереньки, бодро встряхиваясь. Что ж, под полотном белой шерсти климат Вулкана уже не казался таким уж… ужасным. Джим повел носом, впитывая непривычные запахи, растер в лапе-руке (несмотря на изменения в организме, сохранялась человеческая форма кистей) местный песок и приветливо завилял закрученным хвостом. Острота зрения в этом теле падала, но он все равно видел, как сквозь безэмоциональные маски некоторых вулканцев проступила гримаса удивления.

– Вот поэтому, посол Сарэк, – флегматично произнес Маккой, – я и настаивал на том, что бракосочетание на Новом Вулкане – плохая мысль. Эй, парень, ты в порядке?

Джим согласно гавкнул и потрусил к Споку. Выглядел тот неважно, и как только в зону досягаемости попало достаточно устойчивое тело, повис на чужой шее. Джим заботливо вылизал его лоб, избавляя от пота.

– Но мы не можем прервать церемонию, – нейтрально произнесла Т’Пау. – Лихорадка крови слишком сильна.

Джим поднял острые уши в жесте солидарности, переступил с лапы на лапу и беспардонно ткнулся носом в ладонь Т’Пау. Ее охранники сразу напряглись, но когда поняли, что стоящий перед ними волк-пес не представляет угрозы, а просто хочет поговорить, расслабились.

«Вот уж не знаю, как ваши… традиции относятся к оборотням, – "громко" подумал он, – но я сохраняю разум, а Споку уже слишком плохо. Давайте замнем этот инцидент, и вы продолжите, как и планировали?»

Т’Пау медленно подняла бровь.

– Вы предлагаете нам… пренебречь вашим внешним видом?

«Именно».

– В этом… есть логика. У кого-нибудь из присутствующих есть выражения, если мы продолжим?

В ответ только Маккой зло заворчал себе под нос да Сарэк издал какой-то совсем не вулканский тяжкий вздох.

– Быть посему.

Джим в порыве чувств завилял хвостом и ткнулся носом в макушку Спока. Тот слабо улыбнулся и дрожащей рукой потрепал по загривку, отчего он совсем растаял – понимал, как тому сейчас плохо, а эта неуклюжая ласка была очень трогательной.

Церемония продолжилась в «штатном» режиме, правда, Джим то и дело ловил на себе внимательные взгляды вулканцев – неловко и непривычно было им видеть на свадьбе здоровенную белоснежную тушу явно из вида псовых, правда, размером со взрослого сехлата. Ну и черт с ними, думал Джим, бережно придерживая бьющегося в ознобе Спока. Главное, чтобы тот выжил.

Закончилось это все тем, что Т’Пау уложила руки им на лица (и морды), Джим ощутил краткую вспышку телепатического контакта, а потом все затихло – никакого чувства присутствия, никаких ощутимых каналов мыслесвязи. Он удивленно заморгал и ткнулся носом в ладонь Т’Пау.

«Разве вы не установите связь?»

– Полноценную? Нет. Мы берем в расчет ваши традиции и то, что союз заключается в экстренной ситуации. Потому я связала вас слабыми узами, которые в состоянии спасти Спока, но также могут быть разорваны, если вы не пожелаете в дальнейшем сохранять партнерские отношения.

Джим благодарно замахал хвостом и порывисто облизал Т’Пау щеки. Когда ты не то пес, не то волк, эмоции столь яркие, сильные и без полутонов, что бесконтрольная спонтанность становилась неизбежным злом. Даже если желанием было облизать сухое лицо пожилой вулканки, возглавляющей целую расу. Джим готов был поклясться, что на лице Т’Пау отразился едва заметный след негодования и брезгливости, но разглядеть не успел – Спок ревниво заворчал и за уши потянул к себе.

– Джим, – захрипел он, упираясь лбом в лоб. – Я не смогу сдерживаться. Огонь…

«Тише-тише, не переживай, сейчас все будет, – с бережной заботой урчал в своих мыслях Джим, зная, что Спок его слышит. – Нам обязательно делать это при всех?»

– Традиции…

Джим даже не стал отвечать – презрительно тявкнул, толкнул Спока к каменному алтарю посередине (боже, и на этой глыбе новобрачные вынуждены были трахаться под присмотром родичей? Вот уж где настоящее варварство!) и вцепился пальцами передних лап в форменку. Ткань поддалась легко, затрещала, обнажая взмыленную, потемневшую кожу. Спок прерывисто задышал и дрожащими пальцами стал стягивать с себя сапоги, пока Джим, лишенный дела, заботливо облизывал его от соленого пота.

Оставшись обнаженным – и, на удивление, совершенно не возбужденным – он мертвой хваткой вцепился в пушистые уши, прижался щекой.

– Если я сейчас потеряю контроль, я уже не остановлюсь… мне… мне страшно, Джим, мы слишком сильны в плак-тау.

Джим тихо зарявкал-засмеялся и ласково лизнул в затылок.

«Ну, тогда хорошо, что я в этом теле? Вряд ли ты сможешь мне что-нибудь сломать».

Спок тяжело выдохнул, отстранился, сморгнул удивленно – будто бы только заметил, что его капитан – уже не хрупкий человек среднего роста, а массивная псина, покрытая густым мехом, которая без труда может утащить на себе аж троих Споков. Он слабо улыбнулся, кивнул и закрыл глаза. Джим занервничал поначалу – неужели этот придурок решил помедитировать сейчас? Но когда спустя полминуты Спок открыл глаза, стало понятно, что это была не медитация.

Сложно сказать, что поменялось в облике всегда спокойного, сдержанного первого офицера. Глаза потемнели? Может быть. Черты лица заострились? С его обезвоживанием – уже несколько дней как. Запах? Да вроде такой же. Но он резко стал каким-то хищным, голодным, нечеловеческим. Обычная собака поджала бы хвост, но оборотень подался ближе, тронул мокрым носом ухо – «я здесь, я рядом, не бойся».

Спок не боялся. И не стеснялся. И не медлил. Сильной хваткой он вцепился в широкую шею, попытался укусить, чтобы пометить того, кто сейчас принадлежал ему по праву. На человеческой коже остался бы синяк. Но сейчас Джим только завилял хвостом, с интересом наблюдая, как густой пух забивает рот охваченному брачным безумием вулканцу. Н-да уж, без оборотной формы это не было бы так забавно. Отчаявшись оставить след, Спок отстранился, неуклюжим движением руки убрал изо рта клок шерсти и толкнул к алтарю. Ну… как толкнул.

Ладно, это не повод для насмешек, но Джим не мог не вилять хвостом при виде безуспешных попыток сдвинуть его с места. Он даже виновато лизнул своего вулканца в щеку – прости, мол, за такую форму, сейчас меня на руках не поносишь – прежде чем сам подошел к алтарю и распластался на нем мохнатым брюхом. Спок завозился за его спиной.

Джим, пока не занятый, устроился поудобнее, скрестил лапы под массивной башкой и подмигнул Боунзу – тот пошел красными пятнами от раскрывающейся картины. Остальные вулканцы старались сохранить нейтральные выражения лиц, но многих все равно проняло, когда Спок вцепился в пушистые ляжки и одним толчком вошел в светлый анус под хвостом. Джим в ответ дернул ушами и ободрительно завилял хвостом. Даже без подготовки за счет разницы размеров Спок не причинял ему боли. Удовольствия, впрочем, тоже.

Наверное, Джим мог бы возбудиться от такого положения (более того, пару раз они занимались сексом именно так), но явно не в кругу чопорных вулканцев, которые с торжественно-надменными лицами наблюдали, как Спок орудует у его мохнатого зада. Совершив несколько грубых, сильных толчков, тот сумел выровнять ритм, начал медитативно поглаживать кожу, зарывшись в густой мех, и Джим довольно выдохнул, растекся по алтарю и одобрительно замахал хвостом.

Не то чтобы он делал это сознательно – но касания Спока были приятны, по их новой тонкой связи пульсировали довольство и облегчение, движения внутри хоть и не ощущались так остро, как в человеческом теле, но все же были приятны. Маккой, смачно выругавшись, отвернулся и продолжил материться уже себе под нос. В общем, поводов для радости хватало, так что Джим радостно двигал своих хвостом-кренделем, заодно подмахивая выверенным движением Спока.

Чего он не заметил – так это того, какие взгляды Т’Пау иногда кидала на Сарэка. Бедняга покрылся зеленым румянцем, поджал губы и всем своим видом буквально орал: «Нет, мы с Амандой таким не занимались!» Но любой человек с охотой бы подтвердил – занимались, и еще как! Секс с человеком в животной форме был одним из самых интересных опытов, и наверняка даже вулканцы не пренебрегали такой возможностью. Впрочем, это лирика.

Вскоре Спок как-то замедлился, странно заерзал – Джим повернулся и невольно разулыбался: по-собачьи, вывалив язык. Оказывается, на каждом взмахе хвоста он задевал Спока по лицу, и тот отчаянно пытался одновременно и продолжить совокупление, и отбиться от вертлявого мехового кренделя.

«Прости, увлекся», – повинился Джим, все так же «улыбаясь» – не то чтобы Спок был в состоянии сейчас его услышать и воспринять. Еще пару минут жесткого, быстро траха и борьбы с неподатливым хвостом, и Спок кончил – захрипел, втолкнулся до основания, навалился сверху, наполняя семенем глубоко внутри. Джим заботливо обернул его хвостом.

Вопреки ожиданиям, после оргазма Спок не вернулся в свое привычное состояние. Он пару минут неподвижно лежал на меховой заднице, пока обмякший пенис вновь не напрягся. Джим вздохнул, покосился на вулканцев, которые не спешили уходить, на Маккоя, который уселся на какой-то камень и принялся читать, и закатил глаза. Спок снова начал ерзать, но, устав воевать с хвостом, отстранился и слабо-слабо прошелестел:

– Пере… перевернись.

Джим предпочел бы пребывать в более типичном для псовых положении, но был так рад мало-мальски сознательному Споку, что неуклюже перекатился на спину. И озадачено пошевелил ногами в воздухе – те задрались вверх и торчали, как символ… чего-то там. Спок, вновь потерявший самоконтроль, порывисто приник к его бедрам, втиснулся между лап, втерся влажным, напряженным членом к анусу, пачкая мех в смазке и семени. Джим целомудренно прикрыл его ягодицы хвостом – не то чтобы задница Спока тут интересовала кого-то, кроме него.

Лицом к лицу (хотя для звериной формы поза была чертовски неудобной) сохранять равнодушие уже не получалось. Спок двигался внутри размеренно и сильно, отчаянно цеплялся пальцами за мех и тыкался лицом в пушистое брюхо – глушил тихие, интимные стоны. Его желание и удовольствие отлично осязались чувствительным носом, а прикосновения были откровенно приятны. Джим вновь замахал хвостом, неуклюже свернулся, чтобы обласкать то, до чего сможет дотянуться. Обычно Спок не любил, если Джим вылизывал его лицо, но сейчас податливо подставился под касания, а постом и вовсе вцепился в уши и втянул в рот горячий язык, мягко посасывая его.

Джим заскулил и дернул задней лапой – это ощущалось весьма… эротично. Судя по восклицанию Маккоя «матерь божья, больные извращенцы», выглядело происходящее совсем не возбуждающе, но Джиму было все равно – он наслаждался этим не то поцелуем, не то минетом. Наконец Спок выпустил изо рта его язык, перевел руки на живот, провел ниже, к кожному мешку, из которого уже высовывался кончик крупного члена.

Вот тут-то Джим запаниковал – он сам не готов был показывать свое удовольствие всем присутствующим, но Спок не собирался интересоваться его мнением, ласково (особенно для того, кто не осознавал себя в полной мере) разминая член сквозь кожу. Его не смутило даже то, как панически засучили в воздухе здоровенные лапы, каждая из которых без труда могла отбросить его на пару метров назад.

В общем, Джиму пришлось терпеть. Терпеть стоически и с честью, пока его крупный, пронизанный нервами пенис высовывался из кожного кармана, пачкая мех в смазке. Ее, кстати, было в достатке: в ней измазался и Спок, особенно когда наклонился и провел языком вдоль красного напряженного ствола. Учитывая размеры – член Джима был с большую мужскую руку, – прикосновение это едва ощущалось, но Спок дотянулся до самого верха и прижался губами к чувствительной впадинке уретры. Джим жалобно заскулил и заерзал – в основании стал раздуваться узел, а Спок и не думал останавливаться, лаская тяжелый член руками и губами.

Скорее всего, даже инстинктивно он хотел сделать приятно своему партнеру и не понимал, что для Джима это грозит только нереализованным возбуждением – ведь долгожданной разрядки не планируется, а трахать Спока в этом теле без длительной подготовки, да еще и на глазах у сородичей? Нет уж!

Джим сжал зубы и запрокинул голову. Ну, хоть что-то хорошее в происходящем было: собравшиеся вулканцы покрылись красноречивыми зелеными пятнами, Сарэк мелкими шажочками отодвигался от Т’Пау, которая выразительно – особенно для того, кто прошел колинар – на него смотрела. Маккой с садистическим дружелюбием комментировал происходящее для вытянувшегося шомполом охранника.

Пока Джим наблюдал эту поистине идиллическую картину, Спок успел подойти к самому краю: он застонал, губами обласкивая тяжелый горячий пенис, вцепился руками в шерсть и повторно кончил внутри. Джим вильнул хвостом и опустил голову: взмыленный, Спок валялся на его животе, отодвинув член в сторону, но в сознание приходить не торопился – по крайней мере, не ответил, когда Джим мысленного его позвал.

Зато голос подал Маккой. Выразительно смахнув со лба выступивший пот, он поинтересовался:

– И долго вы собираетесь тут стоять? Не то чтобы я имел что-то против ваших… традиций, но это попахивает извращением.

Джим согласно заляал, ненавязчиво отпихивая Спока от своей задницы. Т’Пау поджала губы и нейтрально произнесла:

– Наши традиции, мистер Маккой, основываются на вековом опыте. А присутствие наблюдателей обусловлено тем, что мы должны обеспечить безопасность того, кто разделяет с нашим сородичем бремя пон-фарра.

– То есть Джима?

– Именно.

– Безопасность, – Маккой красноречивым жестом оказал на здоровенную тушу, развалившуюся на алтаре – улыбающуюся и оживленно виляющую хвостом, со здоровенным членом, лежащим на брюхе. Спок меж тем уселся прямо на землю, опираясь о теплый бок, и переводил дыхание.

– Вам не стоит недооценивать лихорадку крови.

– А вам – размеры и силу этого бессмысленного шара меха!

Вот тут Джим возмутился и рявкнул, попытался подбежать к Маккою, чтобы цапнуть его, но тот возмущенно замахал руками:

– Уйди от меня, похотливое животное, я видел, куда ты засовывал свой язык!

Джим трагично опустил уши. Спок, возревновав, дернул его за хост к себе, облапал за все еще твердый член и стал гладить пальцами. В каком-то смысле это внимание было трогательным, но поглаживания только раздразнивали, а иногда становились болезненными – собачий член был покрыт совсем тонкой слизистой. Но Спок не унимался, и Джим беспокойно переступал с ноги на ногу – похоже, тому хотелось, чтобы и его партнер испытал оргазм, что было... затруднительно.

Увлекшись, Спок забрался под меховое брюхо, голодно огладил губами покрасневший от прилива крови член. Джим прижал уши к голове, заскулил, заскреб лапами по песку. И, в конце концов, не выдержал. Аккуратно перешагнув через Спока, он настойчиво подпихнул того к алтарю, насколько смог аккуратно отряхнул ягодицы от песка и навалился сверху.

Высоты вулканского траходрома (как про себя поименовал Кирк это жуткое приспособление) хватало как раз на то, чтобы доставать пенисом до тела Спока на вытянутых лапах – приседать в текущем положении было бы очень неудобно. Спок заморгал, оплел руками шею, зарывшись пальцами в густой мех, и Джим бережно развел ему ноги так, чтобы член влажно шлепнулся на живот. Маккой забеспокоился:

– Эй, ты же не собираешься его?..

Джим тихо зарычал, надеясь, что этот звук будет понят правильно – нет, конечно, он не собирался трахать Спока в этом теле! Но, прижав того к алтарю передней лапой, он стал плавно раскачивать бедрами, притираясь пенисом к животу и гениталиям. Спок шумно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, заерзал – пытался перехватить инициативу? – но сдвинуть тяжелую тушу не смог и затих, пока скользкий член двигался по его телу, обильно смазывая кожу.

А после начал подаваться навстречу. Он крепко сжимал густой мех на шее Джима одной рукой, толкался вперед, чтобы трения было больше, и дрожащими руками гладил как собственный пенис, так и чужой. Джим одобрительно заворчал, стал облизывать его шею, плечи, грудь с напряженными сосками. И хотя ему отчаянно не хватало стимуляции, да и желанной хватки над набухшим узлом не предвиделось, он все равно начал с удовольствием поскуливать вместе со Споком. Через пару минут Спок с силой вцепился в шерсть руками и ногами, жадно втерся собственным стояком, и, когда он прогнулся дугой, с тихим стоном кончая себе на живот, Джим сорвался следом.

Спермы было… немало. Она залила живот и гениталии Спока, потекла по ягодицам, заструилась на алтарь, впитываясь в песок. Джим совершенно беспардонно плюхнулся на Спока, придавив его своей тушей, уложил голову на плечо и стал лениво облизывать макушку. Такая поза ему нравилась гораздо больше предыдущих – благодаря густому меху он надежно прикрывал обнаженное вулканское тело от чужих взглядов, да и сам не светил стояком перед окружающими.

Через пару минут таких ленивых посткоитальных ласк Спок стал целенаправленно почесывать его за ушами, а еще через минуту нехотя разлепил губы и спросил:

– Джим?

По кругу вулканцев прокатился непозволительно громкий вздох облегчения, но Джиму на него было плевать. Он всполошился, завилял хвостом, тявкнул радостно и начал порывисто облизывать Споку лицо. Тот даже не пытался отбиться – а может быть, и не мог – и явственно улыбался. По их новой связи резонировало ощущение благодарности.

Но долго они не протискались. Джим почувствовал, как и его отпускает тянущее ощущение внутри, как расслабляются мышцы, а значит – можно возвращаться в привычное тело. Успокаивающе лизнув Спока в руку, он отошел на шаг, свернулся в удобную позу и стал оборачиваться обратно – сжимались кости, врастал обратно мех, зубы рывками принимали человеческую форму.

Вскоре он лежал на песке, взмыленный и дрожащий, измазанный спермой и запыхавшийся, но вполне довольный. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, он посмотрел на Т’Пау и ровно сообщил:

– Спок пришел в себя.

– Мы… видим.

– Вот и чудесно! – Джим широко ощерился, совсем не стесняясь наготы, помог Споку встать и прижал к себе – тому явно было сложно стоять на ногах. – Ну, приятель, ты жить будешь?

– Мое время еще не закончено, – не без труда произнес Спок, повиснув на шее и прислонившись головой к уху. – Однако я вернул себе сознание и волю.

– Вот и чудно! Давай, двигаем отсюда, я не вынесу и дальше трахаться на глазах этих извращенцев.

– Они не извращенцы.

– Да конечно! Как еще назвать тех, кто пялился на вот… ну, чем мы тут занимались...

Т’Пау открыла было рот, видимо, чтобы высказать неодобрение поведению Джима, но не успела. Спок с умилительной невинностью признался:

– Я не помню, чем мы занимались. Я не был в сознании.

Интересно, Джиму показалось, или зелень с лица Сарэка чуточку спала?

– Да неважно, потом расскажу. Идем отсюда. Маккой, ты с нами?

– Не в том смысле, в котором ты мог бы меня пригласить, малолетний маньяк, – проворчал Боунз, – но с мыслью валить отсюда я согласен.

И они неспешно направились к прилегающему Залу Советов (где были их комнаты), прихватив по пути одежду.

– Ворчливый хорек.

– Безответственный придурок.

– А ты… ты…

– Джим, ты не мог бы меньше контактировать с окружающими? Я все еще испытываю сильное влияние гормонов.

– О-о-о, ты ревнуешь к хорьку? Черт, Спок, это мило, но мы же с Боунзом просто друзья!

– Еще раз назовешь меня хорьком, и друзьями мы уже не будем…

Их голоса затихли где-то в коридорах массивного здания, а вот проводившие церемонию бракосочетания вулканцы остались на ритуальной поляне. Они молчали – кто-то погрузился в легкий расслабляющий транс, кто-то размышлял, а кто-то пытался примириться с тем, что только что увидел.

Т’Пау медленно достала и складок ритуальной хламиды платок и чопорно вытерла лицо от собачьей слюны.

– Посол Сарэк?

– Да, старейшина? – сдавленно ответил он.

– Я хочу выдвинуть на рассмотрение вопрос об изменении формата ритуала бракосочетания в период пон-фарра с особями хомо сапиенс. Учитывая нашу численность, смешанные браки могут стать… регулярной практикой.

Несколько наиболее впечатлительных вулканцев едва заметно содрогнулись. Сарэк тоже – он впечатлительным, конечно, не был, но тема партнёрства с терранами была близка ему, как никому другому.

– В этом предположении есть резон.

– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы из этого ритуала исключили момент публичности.

– Полностью согласен.

Ближайшие охранники оживленно закивали.

Именно так, с небольшой мелочи и самого жуткого бракосочетания в истории Нового Вулкана и начались масштабные видоизменения вулканских традиций, которые позволили оптимизировать их культуру для взаимодействия с другими расами и проживания на новой планете.


End file.
